


doki视频拍摄中/all嘉 抹布

by jellyberry328



Category: all嘉/Jackson Wang/got7
Genre: M/M, Sex Slave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyberry328/pseuds/jellyberry328
Summary: 抹布预警多p预警纯车
Relationships: all嘉/mob
Kudos: 8





	doki视频拍摄中/all嘉 抹布

**Author's Note:**

> 最新一期doki视频引发的灵感  
> 最后竟然是某人的阴谋？

“你现在想象自己是熟女，走起来，对对对，叉腰往前走”王嘉尔戴着节目组准备好的粉色假发在健身房完成任务，惩罚是跟着导演的口令扮成女生走秀，王嘉尔跟随着口令晃动着腰肢从健身房一头走到另一头，王嘉尔今天穿的是黑色紧身运动上衣和长裤，绷紧的衣服将他的身条展现的淋漓尽致。

“呼…你们适可而止”王嘉尔笑着说道，“好，任务完成，卡”听到导演打板声，周围的工作人员便开始关闭摄像机等设备，本次视频就拍摄结束了，就在王嘉尔准备摘掉碍事的假发的时候，“嘉尔你等一下，你还没下班”，导演的声音从话筒中传来，王嘉尔听到后停下了就快要扯掉假发的手。

“嗯？”他这个时候才发现，平时跟在自己身边一起拍摄的工作室的人都不见了，奇怪之前也不见他们走的这么快啊，就在王嘉尔还在懵逼找人的时候，突然从旁边门里冲出来一个身形健硕的男人，迅速从背后抓住王嘉尔的两条胳膊往后背扭，扣着就往地上压，王嘉尔直接被一股巨大的力量压跪在了瑜伽垫上，脸朝下，弓着腰，假发牢牢系在头上，这男人力气很大，王嘉尔使劲挣扎，都无济于事，他一脸诧异的扭头向后看，竟然是认识的编导哥，但此刻他却露出奸笑，令人感到害怕。

“哥？你这是做什么？”王嘉尔继续挣扎  
“你要帮我们把火灭了才能下班呢”滴——是摄影机开启的声音，王嘉尔前方几台摄影机都被打开了。

“啊……”王嘉尔感到有人在摸他的屁股，是压着他的这位哥，正在用手隔着紧身裤摸着他翘起的屁股，手顺着股缝滑进两腿之间抚摸着柔软的肉棒，一只大手包住两颗小球轻轻捏了捏。

“啊……啊…哥…住手…别这样…”王嘉尔发出呻吟，把腰部放低，翘起的屁股抬的更高，随着抚摸的频率微微扭动，这时从旁边又走过来一个男人，手上拿着一捆跳绳，王嘉尔被一把拽起，拖到健身器材上面，双手被跳绳捆了起来举过头顶系在了器材上端，整个人被吊了起来，两腿分开坐在器材延伸出来的座位上，像骑马一样被固定住动弹不得。

“你们这是在做什么，快放开我”王嘉尔感到一阵恐慌，用力挣扎了几下，跳绳系的很紧怎么拉都没用，此时他面前站着三个男人，身后几台摄影机嗡嗡作响，镜头全部聚焦在他身上，其中一个身形略瘦的男人上前将王嘉尔的上衣撩到了胸部以上，露出了两颗挺立的樱桃，健身房的冷气开的很大，一股寒意席卷而来，微微打了一个寒颤，男人用双手抓着王嘉尔的胸部，像掐女人乳房一样使劲按压，转着圈揉捏

“啊啊啊，疼”王嘉尔被他抓着双乳，身体被迫前倾，白皙的皮肤瞬间被红印覆盖，男人放松了揉捏开始对着乳尖打圈，边掐边捏搞的王嘉尔从脖子根就开始泛红，男人掐的力气越来越大，王嘉尔小脸疼的皱巴巴的，“好奇怪……别…啊……好痛”男人松开一只手用嘴含住了一边的粉红，在粉色乳尖上又舔又吸，王嘉尔被吸的满脸通红一句完整的话都说不出来。

这时另一个男人走上前来一把脱下了王嘉尔的裤子，撕开草莓印花内裤，小巧可爱的粉色肉棒暴露在空气中，被冷风侵入下体，上面还在被男人吃着乳尖，王嘉尔张着嘴，慢慢溢出了眼泪，“冷吗嘉尔，别急现在就让你热”，下面的男人说完便抬起他的双腿向上抬起折成M形，蹲下身将柔软吞入，做起了吞吐动作，“啊……哈……哈……”王嘉尔想看一眼自己的处境，但是被在他胸前又咬又舔的男人遮住了视线，男人一把将他的上衣撕破，王嘉尔现在全身赤裸，手腕被跳绳吊着勒出了触目惊心的红印。

在下身吞吐的男人伸出一只手探进了王嘉尔的蜜穴，在里面开垦起来，“啊！哈…嗯……”异物侵入的奇怪又舒服的感觉让他控制不住叫出声，男人在里面转着手指，又抠又挖，一根手指不够又加了一根，两根手指在里面扩张抽插，粉色的蜜穴随着抽插噗嗤噗嗤往外渗出蜜液，看起来就像一台草莓牛奶生产机

“哈，哈啊…啊…”王嘉尔面色潮红，嘴巴控制不住地张开，舌头微微伸出，口水从嘴角侧边流下，身体被两个男人握在手里随意玩弄，就在王嘉尔感觉身体快要不属于自己的时候，一直站在旁边看的男人脱了衣服走上来，将王嘉尔的脸转向一边，握着硕大对准王嘉尔的嘴，蹭了几下便直接捅了进去

“唔嗯！！”一股腥味直冲口鼻，王嘉尔本能地想吐出去，但是被男人扣住脑袋，在嘴里抽插起来。小穴被扩张的差不多了，身下的男人拔出了手指，换上了自己的肉棒，用顶端在小穴周围划了几圈后一个挺身整根没入，王嘉尔吃痛，身体剧烈抖动了一下，嘴里的肉棒停了一秒后开始加快抽插，把王嘉尔的呻吟都堵在了嘴里，“唔！唔…唔嗯…”，上下两张嘴都被肉棒填满，痛感和快感交叉折磨，两腿失去力气悬在两边随着抽插幅度摇晃着，健身房此刻宛如一幅春宫图，王嘉尔的呻吟声和蜜穴被冲刺的撞击声此起彼伏，在嘴里抽插的男人抓住他的头发，王嘉尔被迫把头抬得更高，脖子后仰，嘴里渗出的蜜液一股股从嘴角流下，顺着脖颈滴落下来，在胸前揉捏的男人沾了一点滴下来的液体，涂抹在乳尖上，就在王嘉尔感觉要窒息的时候，一股又腥又热的液体猛地喷射在嘴里，白色液体控制不住地流了出来，男人掐着他的下巴抬起头让他咽下去，“咳咳！咳！哈啊……”王嘉尔被这突如其来的猛灌呛的直咳嗽，通红的小脸沾满了白色液体，长睫毛被白色覆盖，像初雪下被埋葬的雏花，看起来可美丽又可怜。

下身的男人剧烈抽插了几下之后也全部射在了王嘉尔的肚子里，小腹瞬间鼓了起来，肉棒拔出时还带出不少白色精液，顺着股缝和大腿往下流，就在王嘉尔以为终于要结束的时候，手腕上的跳绳被解开了，双手放下来之后立刻又被人从身后夹住，把他整个人从背后抱了起来，王嘉尔浑身酸软，想逃跑但是被身后的男人死死扣住，像一滩泥一样靠着男人的身体，腿又被分开到极致，向上折起扣着关节把膝盖压向胸部，王嘉尔的粉色花穴敞开，咕嘟咕嘟的往外冒着白液，就像在邀请新的入侵者进入城堡，还没反应过来就被另一根硬的发烫的肉棒直直挺入，把还没完全流出来的蜜液又塞了回去

“啊啊啊啊啊”这根比之前那根还要粗硬，就算花穴提前被充分开发过也有精液的滋润，也依然疼的哀嚎出声，“嘶，妖精，竟然还这么紧”，刚进入身体的男人忍不住骂了一句，继续往里深入，王嘉尔的小穴承受着巨大的侵入开始渗出了一点红，疼的直冒汗，“救命…别做了…好疼，哥，好疼……”楚楚可怜的表情引起身后男人的怜惜，伸手轻轻抚摸双乳，没有了之前的暴力揉捏，想让他舒服一点，可是身下的男人在完全没入了之后便开始了活塞运动，一下一下的将肉棒拔出又狠狠挺进，打桩一样把王嘉尔钉在身后男人的怀里，肉体结合的声音充斥着整个健身房

“啊，啊，啊，嗯哈”夹心饼干一样的抽插动作持续了一会儿，王嘉尔感觉自己的腰都快断了，下体发麻，粉色的小菊花暴露出来对着身前的摄影机，冷风乎乎吹打臀部，使王嘉尔软软的小肉棒也开始挺立了起来，“快……快不行了，要……要出……要出来了”王嘉尔神志不清的喊道，身下男人继续加快速度，就在快要释放出来的时候男人眼疾手快把小肉棒压向王嘉尔肚子

“啊————”随着一声尖叫王嘉尔射了出来，喷出的液体射在了自己的胸上和下巴上，男人低吼了一声也射了出来，射满了王嘉尔的肚子，喷涌的液体使小腹涨的更厉害了，看起来就像怀了宝宝，男人退了出来，身后男人也把他放了下来，王嘉尔躺在地上喘气，身上全都是白色液体和腿间触目惊心的红白相间，白皙的皮肤青一块紫一块，肚子挺的鼓鼓的，“卡！收工了！”前方传来打板的声音，摄影机也停止了运作，导演们正在商量片子要在哪个平台播比较好，王嘉尔渐渐失去知觉，晕了过去。

醒来以后发现自己躺在医院，电视上正轮番播出自己被轮J的视频，底下一串小字滚动：著名男星王嘉尔被轮J视频遭曝光，王嘉尔看不下去关掉电视，这时张权走进来，坐在他床边，“你还好吗？”  
“权，是不是回不去了，我是不是不能继续做艺人了”王嘉尔颤抖着说  
“嗯，可能吧，不过这样也好”张权轻描淡写说道  
“啊？”王嘉尔没明白他意思，刚转过头想问，嘴唇就被吻住了  
“嗯？！”  
“这样，你就只是我一个人的了”  
完


End file.
